Solos
by Halane
Summary: La batalla continúa, y una extraña sensación invade a uno de los chicos... Peligro piensa.ZoRo, como siempre jajaja Dejad reviews!
1. Cap 1: Peligro

_Hi! Pues aquí os traigo un nuevo fic. Es cortísimo la verdad Tiene siete páginas de word jajaja Pero no sé, en mi mente está dividido en tres, y dividido en tres os lo traigo Las últimas dos partes las publicaré juntas, porque aunque en mí están separadas, creo que hay que leerlas seguidas... Es una cosa extraña XDD Yo sigo fiel a mi habitual parejita vamos, yo ZoRo fan 4ever . ¡Espero acabar mi próximo proyecto pronto! aunque no creo, le veo para rato Mientras... Espero que este os guste ¡Dejad reviews!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**La batalla estaba en pleno apogeo. Los sombrero de paja se esforzaban al máximo, y eso que eran sólo cinco rivales contra ellos. Algo indefinible para la mayoría de las personas alcanzó a uno de ellos, que a pesar de todo identificó al instante la sensación.**

"**Peligro" pensó el chico. "Esto es olor a peligro." No podía explicar cómo, pero percibía el peligro de igual forma que un animal. Quizás se había acercado a él tantas veces que ahora lo reconocía. A pesar de que llevaban varias horas de intensa lucha, no había percibido hasta ese momento las vibraciones que parecían penetrar su piel, esa sensación de final. La muerte se acercaba inexorablemente a alguien, y su instinto le indicaba que era a uno de sus camaradas. No sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que alguien sería atacado desde un punto inesperado. Rápidamente intentó enfocar su mente y sus sentidos en cuanto lo rodeaba sin abandonar su concentración en el encarnizado duelo que sostenía. Él y su enemigo eran los más alejados del grupo principal, así que tenía mejor visión que el resto. Sus ojos certeros otearon los alrededores, pudo ver a sus amigos luchando con fiereza y decisión, aunque evidentemente cansados y heridos. Olfateó hasta el cansancio, aplicó su oído intentando escuchar algo extraño en medio de gritos, chillidos, golpes, exclamaciones de dolor. Tenía que haber algo fuera de lo normal. Pero no. Nada. "¿Estaré equivocado?" se preguntó. Entonces ocurrió. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, adoptó una actitud aún más alerta: un sonido distinto había llegado. Algo cortó el aire a toda velocidad, parecía que fuera lo que fuese tenía un blanco definido, un blanco que él reconoció con toda claridad.**

**- ¡Cuidado!- gritó, abandonando la batalla y corriendo a colocarse como escudo de su camarada. La flecha de acero lo alcanzó en el pecho, haciendo que la sangre brotase rápidamente, y no tardó en caer de rodillas para después quedar tendido en la arena, no sin antes escuchar las exclamaciones ahogadas de cuatro de sus compañeros y el murmullo apagado y triste de su capitán.**

**- Zoro…- musitó el chico de goma.**

**Y eso fue lo último, porque todo se apagó para joven espadachín.**

**- ¡Zoro!- gritó de repente Luffy. Parecía haber perdido el control completamente. Su cara estaba desencajada en una expresión tal de furia y tristeza que nadie se atrevía a acercarse ni decirle nada. Con las lágrimas surcando sus mejillas empezó a repartir golpes a diestro y siniestro, y en pocos minutos acabó la batalla que hacía horas mantenían. Ahora el enemigo no existía. Al igual que los miembros de la tripulación de Luffy, los rivales no habían acertado a reaccionar al ver el cambio operado en el hasta entonces sonriente muchacho.**

**En cuanto el cuerpo del último adversario tocó el suelo, todos se precipitaron hacia el caído espadachín, incluso Sanji. La única que permaneció sin moverse fue Nico Robin, con una expresión de horror en su rostro. Estaba allí, de pie, contemplando el cuerpo de quien le había servido de escudo, incapaz de reaccionar de ninguna forma. Todos los movimientos de los demás le llegaban lentamente, como si estuviera contemplando la escena desde un lugar muy lejano.**

**- Zoro…- sollozaba Luffy, que había sido el primero en llegar y había girado a su amigo de manera que sus ojos cerrados mirasen hacia el cielo.- Zoro…- repitió, apoyado en los abdominales bien marcados del espadachín, dejando que su querido sombrero cayera al polvo y la suciedad que los rodeaban.**

**La arqueóloga pudo ver a Chopper, que fue el siguiente en llegar, acompañado de una Nami absolutamente espantada y estupefacta, con los ojos abiertos en una expresión de terror. El renito intentó apartar a su capitán, pero viendo que era absolutamente imposible se limitó a extraer la punzante flecha de metal e intentar detener la hemorragia con un trozo de tela que Nami arrancó de su camiseta. Entonces llegaron corriendo Usopp y Sanji, el primero con cara de estar más aturdido y asustado que nunca en su vida y el segundo con el ojo visible abierto de par en par con una expresión entre incrédula y apenada que nadie le hubiera creído capaz de adoptar por el espadachín.**

**- La hemorragia se detuvo.- afirmó Chopper, pero su voz indicó a los demás que no estaba seguro de que esa fuera una buena noticia. Robin lo escuchó como si hablara a través de una radio mal sintonizada.**

**Se sucedieron un par de minutos de silencio sólo roto por los sollozos descontrolados de Luffy y los ahogados que Nami intentaba contener. Y entonces la arqueóloga y todos los demás escucharon lo último que esperaban en ese momento.**

**- ¡Cough, cough!- tosió Zoro. Al momento Robin cayó de rodillas con los ojos curiosamente brillantes, sobresaltando a todos excepto a Luffy, que no tenía ojos y oídos más que para su amigo, que se esforzaba por abrir los ojos ahora que había logrado esbozar su característica media sonrisa.**

**- Zoro, háblame, por favor.- rogó el chico de goma.**

**- Tranquilo, no pasa na…nada.- respondió con gran esfuerzo el aludido. Su cara se contrajo brutalmente. Incluso el pequeño Chopper, que estaba esperando a que despertase para ver si podía hacer algo, se quedó paralizado. Sentían algo extraño en el ambiente, simplemente no podían intervenir en esa conversación, era una fuerza indescriptible que los mantenía alejados y que parecía provenir del mismo Luffy.**

**- ¿Nada?- preguntó el chico de goma.**

**- No.- su voz sonó firme, aunque ronca y entrecortada.**

**- ¡No puedes morirte!- medio gritó y medio lloró el capitán.- ¡Me prometiste ser el mejor, cumplir tu sueño! No puedes…- se interrumpió, ahogado por las lágrimas.**

**- Luffy, no importa. Desde que te hiciste pirata supiste que…- el dolor hizo que tuviera que cortar la frase, y todos contuvieron la respiración.- que alguno podía morir en el camino. Me ha tocado a mí, mala suerte. Eres el capitán, y si tu sueño se cumple nosotros deberemos estar satisfechos.**

**- No, no hables así, todavía no estás muerto.- dijo Luffy, negando con la cabeza.**

**- Idiota.- murmuró Zoro, antes de que sus ojos se cerraran nuevamente.**

**- ¡No!.¡Chopper!- llamó el chico de goma.**

**El renito se acercó rápidamente a examinar al espadachín.**

**- Aquí no puedo hacer nada. Tenemos que volver al barco. Pero no sé si llegaremos a tiempo.**

**- Démonos prisa entonces.- intervino Sanji inesperadamente con su tranquila voz grave. La normalidad que había conseguido imprimir en su voz pareció devolver a todos a la realidad. De inmediato, Luffy alzó en brazos con infinito cuidado a su herido amigo, Chopper se transformó en reno adulto para ir más rápido, Usopp cargó con las tres espadas, Sanji apagó su pitillo. Nami fue la única que no hizo ademán de partir. Robin vio cómo la pelirroja se acercaba lentamente hacia ella, poco a poco. Se agachó para quedar a su altura y, levantando lentamente su mano, le tocó el hombro.**

**- Robin ¿estás bien?- preguntó. Y ante su sorpresa, su amiga se desplomó sobre ella. No había tiempo que perder, así que antes incluso de que Nami hubiera dicho nada, Sanji se acercó con decisión y cargó a la arqueóloga sobre sus hombros.**

**- Vámonos ya. **

**Obedeciendo, todos empezaron a correr hacia el barco.**


	2. Cap 2: Esperando

**Un minuto, una hora, un día. Nunca supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron en la cocina del barco esperando noticias. Sanji fumaba un cigarrillo tras otro, Luffy contemplaba la pared con una expresión horriblemente vacía, Nami rodeaba los hombros de su amigo y capitán en un intento por confortarlo y Usopp intentaba distraerse haciendo rodar a un lado y otro una pequeña bolita roja. Todos sabían que Robin estaba fuera, mirando el mar. Lo primero que había visto al despertar había sido a Luffy, y al percibir su tristeza y desesperanza se había sentido tan culpable, tan impotente… Zoro estaba así porque ella había sido demasiado lenta, porque no había notado la cercanía de esa flecha. Y con Luffy cerca el peso crecía dentro de su corazón. Así, en cuanto pudo mantenerse en pie, había dicho a todos que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan y había salido a contemplar las suaves olas, intentando dejar su siempre activa mente en blanco.**

**Al fin, Chopper entró. La espera no se les había hecho larga, pero tampoco corta. Había sido como contemplar muy concentrados un reloj de arena gigante, en el que un grano caía después del otro. El tiempo había pasado sin molestar ni hacer ruido, imparable y continuo. Todos miraron al renito.**

**- Bueno, he hecho lo que he podido. La flecha no tocó el corazón, pero le perforó un pulmón.**

**- ¿Se recuperará?- preguntó Luffy, mirándolo con ojos brillantes.**

**- No lo sé.- reconoció el renito.- Ahora está dormido, bajo la anestesia. No tardará en pasarse el efecto. Si despierta… Bueno, quedará una pequeña esperanza para él.**

**Los demás sintieron que el peso que tenían dentro se aligeraba para después volverse más pesado. Ahora no se podía hacer nada, sólo seguir esperando.**

**- ¿Puedo entrar a verlo?- preguntó una voz suave y grave detrás del pequeño médico. Era Robin, al fin más serena y relajada.**

**- No lo sé…- dudó Chopper.- No estoy seguro de que sea conveniente para ti. Acabas de sufrir un gran impacto nervioso y además…**

**- Por favor. Necesito verlo.- interrumpió la arqueóloga.**

**El joven médico parecía no estar muy convencido, pero vio que ella estaba totalmente decidida.**

**- Está bien. Pero por favor, no intentes despertarlo.**

**Robin asintió mientras salía de la habitación, y todos volvían a sus anteriores actividades. Chopper, uniéndose a la apatía general, se sentó en una silla y se dispuso a descansar un poco después de tanto trabajo.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Robin entró silenciosamente en la habitación de los chicos. En la suave y cómoda cama de sábanas blancas yacía Zoro, dormido pero tenso, con una sábana hasta la cintura y una nueva cicatriz en el pecho, sin duda resultado de alguna operación de Chopper. La arqueóloga cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama, mirando fijamente la cara de su camarada, que se contraía cada tanto con expresiones de dolor. No estaba disfrutando de su sueño, eso seguro.**

"**¿Por qué lo hiciste?" pensaba Robin, como sosteniendo una conversación imaginaria con él. "¿Por qué? Ninguna diferencia había entre tu muerte y la mía, salvo que yo soy menos necesaria para todos aquí." Una lágrima rodó por la blanca y lisa mejilla de ella, haciendo brillar sus preciosos ojos. La secó sin dejarla caer, y se forzó a no llorar. No servía para nada. Pasó largo tiempo allí sentada, pensando. Nadie fue a importunarla, ni siquiera Luffy. Todos seguían en ese curioso estado de trance en el que no notaban el paso del tiempo. **

**- Hola.- logró articular Zoro después de un par de minutos reuniendo fuerzas. Robin había estado tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no había notado que al fin había logrado despertar.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- gruñó el espadachín.**

**- No lo sé.- replicó ella.- Sinceramente, no lo sé. **

**- Ya.**

**Otra vez los minutos se deslizaron rápidamente. Zoro no estaba muy seguro de qué perseguía esa mujer allí, pero tampoco tenía fuerzas suficientes como para pensar en ello. Finalmente, Robin rompió el silencio de la habitación.**

**- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- era la pregunta que deseaba formular desde el principio.- Ni siquiera confías en mí¿por qué salvarme a costa de tu vida entonces?**

**Él logró colocar una sonrisa torcida y forzada en sus finos labios.**

**- Eres mi camarada, Nico Robin.**

**- Ese no es un motivo. **

**- Para mí sí.- respondió, pero lo dijo mirando hacia otro lado y ella no le creyó.**

**- Por favor, espadachín. Esto es importante para mí. No quiero que nadie más de su vida por mí voluntariamente, al menos no sin saber por qué.**

**- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?**

**- La verdad.- sus ojos centellearon, su cara pareció más triste y menos inatravesable, más real y natural de repente, como si la palabra _verdad_ se hubiera reflejado en su expresión. Una vez más, quizás la última, Zoro se preguntó qué cosas tan horribles habrían pasado en la vida de Nico Robin para que se colocara una máscara incluso entre gente a la que supuestamente apreciaba, una máscara que a veces se caía, dejando vislumbrar su verdadera personalidad. No iba a decirle la verdad. No iba a contarle que poco a poco su desconfianza, el observarla y vigilarla a cada momento, había hecho que finalmente la apreciara, no iba a reconocer que la admiraba, que le gustaba, que quizás incluso la quería. ¿Para qué? Seguramente iba a morir. Y no quería dejarla con ese peso. Además tampoco le estaba mintiendo. Que ella fuera su camarada había sido también un motivo para salvarla.**

**- Esa es la verdad. Si no quieres aceptarla, no es mi problema. Puedes creer lo que quieras.- había sido una frase muy larga para su mermada energía, y su respiración se volvió rápida y agitada.**

**- Está bien.- aceptó Robin.- Llamaré a Chopper, querrá saber que has despertado.**

**Zoro asintió ligeramente, incapaz de hablar. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------´´´´´´´---------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Hi! Y aquí está la segunda parte No voy a subir la tercera hoy porque he comprobado que la web anda con fallitos (no me deja contestar reviews TT-TT ni leer algunos fics TT-TT Y lo peor es que en la web no se ven los reviews Oo Menos mal que yo las guardo en mi mail, que sino no las tengo ). Bueno, a lo mejor hoy sí, pero no ahora, sino por la noche (vale, son las 2.48, pero es que esto cuenta como noche de ayer XD). Pues nada, contesto a las reviews que me mandasteis, thanks por molestaros! _

_Jhon I "El bronceado: Jo, si es que eres la caña, me dejas review en este fic y aún me dices que el otro era maravilloso! Este es un poquillo triste, sí, lo reconozco XDD Es que tuve un día melancólico jajaja Aquí tienes tu actualización! _

_Kashu-chan: Ya sé que tú estás registrada, pero como no me dejaba contestarte allí te contesto aquí ¿Te pareció profundo? No se me había ocurrido que la primera parte fuera profunda, la verdad jajaja ¿Cómo no eres fan de Zoro? Jopé, qué increíble que te gusten mis fics entonces XD Es que tengo predilección por él (¿a que no se nota nada de nada?XD) Eso, que espero que te siga gustando este fic:D_

_Deneb: Jo,jo,jo, como siempre tu review mazo profesional (me encanta cómo haces las reviews carita admirada). Creo que has dado con la mayor característica de mi manera de escribir, que yo no estoy tan segura de que sea una virtud y no un defecto, pero vale XDD (lo de ir al grano TT-TT) Thanks por todas las cosas buenas que has visto en esa pequeña primera parte! Espero que en la segunda encuentres material para dejarme otra de tus reviews, aunque sea para mal Kss!_

_Saigleri: Sari, a ti ya te he contestado y más de una vez jajaja Pero te sorprenderé, porque he cambiado todo lo que habías leído a partir de ahora risa maligna_

_Hala, os dejo ya, que seguro que tenéis cosas mejores que leer que todo este rollo XDDD ¡Espero que cuando cuelgue el resto del fic no os decepcioneis! Kss!_


	3. Cap 3: Reflexiones

**Dos días habían pasado, y Chopper estaba muy preocupado. Zoro empeoraba rápidamente, y ya no salía de su inconsciencia. Pero el renito, incapaz de confesarle a sus camaradas que temía por la vida del peliverde, se limitó a tratarlo lo mejor que podía y disimular.**

**Sin embargo esa mañana, cuando llegaron a una isla de otoño, Luffy entró corriendo en el vacío camarote donde yacía el moribundo muchacho.**

**- Zoro, hemos llegado a una isla, ahora podremos llevarte a un lugar mejor y curarte, podrás ponerte bien…- posó su mano en el pecho de su amigo, y se quedó pálido, terriblemente pálido. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar.- N-no, no puede ser… No puede ser… ¡CHOPPER!- bramó más que llamó, abrazando desconsolado al espadachín, con sus grandes ojos abiertos de miedo.- ¡CHOPPER, VEN AQUÍ, TE NECESITO!**

**Ante los gritos desesperados del capitán toda la tripulación, y no sólo el pequeño médico, se reunieron alrededor de la cama. **

**- Luffy¿qué pasa?- Chopper se acercó al chico de goma, mientras todos se quedaban algo apartados. Pero Luffy no era capaz de hablar, sólo de llorar y abrazar el cuerpo inerte de su amigo, deseando que sus pensamientos fueran equivocados, que no hubiera pasado lo que él creía. El renito pareció comprender lo que sucedía. Cogió la gruesa muñeca del peliverde, y también él pareció palidecer bajo el pelo de reno.- No…- rompió a llorar, abrazado a la mano que aún sostenía, mientras Luffy, comprendiendo que sus temores se habían confirmado, dejaba que gruesos lagrimones cayeran sobre la cara del espadachín.**

**- Zoro… ¿No querrás decir que está… que él… que ha… muerto?- preguntó Nami, acabando la frase en un apagado susurro. La pelirroja se sintió abofeteada y, temblorosa, se sentó en la hamaca más cercana. Sanji, aparentemente impasible, se tiró contra la pared, sentándose, mientras encendía un pitillo. Usopp también empezó a llorar, aunque más silenciosamente. Y Robin… Robin simplemente se dirigió hacia donde estaba Zoro y acarició la ya fría mejilla del joven.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fue una triste llegada. Ninguno quería quedarse abordo, pero tampoco querían dejar el cuerpo del espadachín allí, solo. Finalmente el amable Chopper dijo que se quedaría. Él sufría casi más que los demás, porque tenía la sensación de que había sido poco eficiente, de que había fracasado como médico. Ni siquiera el amistoso agradecimiento de Nami, que le había dicho que había hecho todo lo posible, lo había consolado. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, Sanji intervino, y dijo que prefería ser él quien se quedara. Los demás aceptaron. Ya era de noche cuando desembarcaron, y cada uno buscó un rincón de la isla para intentar sobreponerse al rudo golpe.**

**Nami fue la primera que dio con un refugio. Se sentó entre dos frondosos árboles del bosque cercano y, abrazando sus piernas, recordó todos los momentos pasados con Zoro, cómo se había aprovechado del honor del muchacho para obligarlo a tantas cosas con la excusa de la deuda, cómo lo había fastidiado e importunado en tantas ocasiones y cómo, a pesar de todo, él siempre la había protegido.**

**- Zoro… Lo siento.- musitó, para después llorar amargamente. Cuando alzó la mirada para mirar la luna, le pareció que por un momento tomaba la forma de una bolsa de monedas, una bolsa igual a la que ella había pedido en cierta ocasión como pago a la deuda.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Por su parte, Chopper se había quedado en el antiguo y algo estropeado columpio del parque. El chirrido triste del metal parecía acompañar sus sentimientos.**

"**¿Por qué tuve que fallar como médico justo ahora, justo con él?" su carita inocente parecía ausente y desconsolada. Chopper se sintió solo una vez más en su vida. "Fue como… como un padre para mí." Se dijo, recordando cuando le había lavado amablemente la espalda, cuando lo había llevado en el desierto, las innumerables ocasiones en que le había hablado enseñándole a ser fuerte, resistente, a ser el hombre que siempre había deseado ser. "Has muerto por mi culpa, Zoro. Pero te prometo que nadie más morirá a mis manos. Tú serás la última persona querida que dejaré morir por mi culpa, por ser un mal médico." Chopper se abrazó a sí mismo, completamente destrozado, deseando ser tan buen médico como Kureha. Ella habría podido salvar la vida del espadachín. Y aunque él se había quedado quieto, el columpio se meció como empujado por una mano invisible.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Usopp se había subido a un árbol que estaba en un hundido valle. **

"**Ha muerto por proteger a una camarada. Él siempre fue valiente y leal, un auténtico guerrero del mar. Yo siempre lo admiré. Y ahora está muerto, ya no volverá a estar con nosotros, no volverá a cuidarnos como siempre hacía, quizás a su manera, pero siempre ahí." Las gotas caían a los lados de su larga nariz una a una. De pronto se giró. Hubiera jurado que había oído pasos tras él.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mientras, en el barco, Sanji hacía lo único que lo aliviaba: cocinar. Preparaba una enorme tarta, con una triste sonrisa en sus labios.**

"**Si el marimo estuviera vivo ahora vendría y me diría que parezco una nenaza jugando a las cacerolas, haciendo tarta para tomar el té mientras babeo detrás de las chicas. Pero no está, nunca más estará, ya no pelearemos juntos, no pelearemos entre nosotros. No más discusiones, no más planes, no más amistad escondida. Te echaré de menos, cabeza cactus." Las lágrimas del cocinero se mezclaron con el verde mousse de menta que preparaba. Un súbito escalofrío recorrió su espalda y miró hacia la botella de cerveza que había en la mesa. Una sonrisa melancólica y extrañada se dibujó en su rostro. "Casi juraría que sigues aquí, burlándote de mis lágrimas…"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Luffy se había sentado frente al mar, sobre una roca gris y sin vida. Así se sentía, abandonado, desprotegido, loco de dolor.**

"**Zoro… Lo peor es que has muerto sin cumplir tu sueño… Y solo. Yo no estuve contigo para cuidarte como tú hacías conmigo. Te dejé morir abandonado, sin compañía. Te traicioné." En su cara ya no cabían más lágrimas, ni en su corazón más sufrimiento. "Te fallé cuando más me necesitabas, y no podré arreglarlo con nada, ya todo acabó." Había traicionado a su mejor amigo en su lecho de muerte¿había algo peor que eso¿Podía alguien sufrir algo peor? Y ahora estaba solo el también. Había perdido a su mejor amigo, al que siempre lo apoyaba y comprendía sin preguntas, al que lo enfrentaba a la verdad sin contemplaciones. Luffy se puso de pie y se acercó al borde de la roca. Alzó un pie. "No tiene sentido que sea Rey de los Piratas si le fallo a mis camaradas, y si no puedo cumplir mi sueño vivir tampoco tiene sentido." Cerró los ojos y sonrió. "Iré contigo." Pero justo cuando iba a dejarse caer le pareció oír la voz de Zoro en el viento, en su cabeza, tal vez en su corazón.**

**- No lo hagas, Luffy… **

**Con una extraña expresión irreal en su cara, el chico de goma volvió a sentarse. Apoyó la cara entre las manos, despeinando un poco sus cabellos. ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? Casi salta al mar, casi termina con su vida, con esa vida que Zoro tanto había protegido siempre. "Gracias… Siempre me cuidarás, lo sé, siempre estarás a mi lado. No puedo rendirme, no ahora. Debo luchar más que nunca, por mí, por ti, por los demás." Un brillo de resolución apareció en sus ojos, y le pareció que, por un minuto, el peliverde había estado vivo, mientras que todo el resto estaba muerto, como si todo se hubiera invertido. Su amistad era lo único que percibía como real, el vínculo que lo unía a Zoro y la promesa que acababa de hacer en su interior, la misma que él le había hecho un día: no se dejaría derrotar jamás.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pero una persona sufría tanto, o casi tanto, como el joven capitán. Y era, claro está, Robin. La mujer estaba de pie bajo un enorme árbol joven, fuerte, vigoroso. Un árbol que en cierta forma le recordaba al espadachín. Las ramas la envolvían como abrazándola cálidamente, mientras sus preciosos ojos dejaban correr las lágrimas.**

"**Todo ha sido por mi culpa… Yo no reaccioné, yo no te aparté, yo te maté." Una solitaria hoja cayó lentamente, ondeando, justo delante de ella. Le dio la impresión de que las ramas se juntaban más.**

"**Si supiera por qué lo hiciste… A ti te necesitaban, el capitán te necesitaba. Yo no soy imprescindible, mi vida no es tan importante. Y además estás muerto… Muerto." La realidad la golpeo como no lo había hecho antes. Zoro estaba muerto, no volvería a salvarla, ni a entrenar, ni a dormir en cubierta, ni a recibir un golpe de Nami, un grito de Sanji, un ruego de Luffy, una de sus sonrisas. No volvería. Y algo más: había dejado un vacío en su corazón. La arqueóloga comprendió entonces el motivo, entendió por qué la había salvado.**

**- Me querías… Tú me querías, espadachín.- musitó sorprendida. Entonces una flor seca cayó de la rama que estaba justo sobre ella. Pareció deslizarse más lentamente que las otras, como entretenida en un tímido titubeo provocado por el aire. La luz de la luna la hizo brillar, la misma luz que hizo resplandecer los ojos aguamarina de Robin. Y finalmente, la blanca flor se depositó justo en sus manos. La arqueóloga sollozó con más fuerza, con más desesperación.**

**- Nos hemos declarado demasiado tarde, pero yo… yo también te amo, mi bravo espadachín.- susurró con dulzura y, acercando la frágil y hermosa flor seca a sus labios, la besó.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hi! Aquí el final... Como veis me propuse hacer algo melodramático y creo que lo he conseguido jajajaja. Por si no se entendió, Sanji se queda en el barco porque lo que le ayuda a estar bien es cocinar, y sin cocina no puede XDD Pues nada... Dejad reviews! No tengo mucho que deciros de este fic cortito, y de futuros fics... Tneog dos proyectos, uno muy variadillo y el otro es un LuNa. Tengo otro ZoRo, pero aún le falta mucho para empezar en serio y además no sé... Me estoy encasillando! -carita de miedo- así que intentaré cambiar de parejita al menos una vez XDDD

Kss!


End file.
